The Pink Stuff
by Zico
Summary: Lightning doesn't like festivals. Snow wants to try and change that.


**Zico: **Alright, I've always wanted to write a Final Fantasy XIII fic so here it is. I kind of made this up as I went along that maybe why it is so random and stupid in a bad way. Ugh. Well let's move on shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square-Enix. Not me, I just toy with the characters for my own amusement.

oOo

The small towns dotted around Pulse were a lot livelier than the whole of Cocoon. This nameless town was no exception.

Lightning didn't bother remembering the names of the villages and other settlements they passed through. The group only stayed there briefly before moving on; one thing that Lightning was glad off. But…

The ex-PSICOM solider stood stock still on the worn road leading into town, she was glad Snow and Vanille had gone on ahead as she was sure Snow would howl with laughter at the look on her face. There were so many people; was there a festival going on. Lightning scanned through the sea of people helplessly. She hated noise and crowds and festivals and-

"Li-ight! Hurry up!"

"Hey strawberry head, pick up the pace back there!"

Lightning's gaze snapped angrily to Snow who was ambling up to her with Vanille who was holding bags of various items, in tow. Vanille skipped up to her, a bright smile on her face. "The fal'Cie festival is today!" She announced cheerfully and Lightning suppressed a groan.

"The fal'Cie are our enemy Vanille" Lightning stated with a frown, "And you should know that as well" She added sternly as she looked towards Snow, who shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, well it's not everyday that there is a celebration, the stiffs in Cocoon would never allow anything like this so lets just enjoy it while we can" He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he leaned in a whispered "At least stay for Vanille's sake alright? Past few days have been hard on her, she's not used to all this like we are".

Lightning tensed and looked past Snow at the bubbly red-headed girl who was now eyeing the balloons being tied up for decoration with a sort of child-like curiosity. The female solider sighed in defeat and nodded. Snow always found a way to make her give in.

"Alright just don't expect me to come with you when the festival starts" She said as she pushed past Snow and made her way down the street in search of an Inn.

Snow watched her go, a confused look on the man's face. Vanille hummed as she skipped up to him. "Is there something wrong?" The girl asked and Snow looked down at her.

"'Nah" He replied simply "Just Lightning being weird. You'd think this is her first time ever hearing about a festival" He snorted. Vanille gasped, a look of shock crossing her features.

"That can't be true right?" She asked and quickly looked down the street to where Lightning had just entered a nearby Inn after finally being satisfied it was safe. Snow huffed and shrugged.

"I dunno, we still don't know that much about her" He said and Vanille nodded.

"Apparently she doesn't know much about her self either, it must be horrible" Vanille added.

Snow looked thoughtful for a second before a sly smiled crossed his face. "Maybe we should cheer her up" He suggested as he looked down at the red-head. Vanille grinned in response, her eyes lightning up as she nodded to show she liked the idea.

"Alright, we can't do anything till the festival starts" Snow explained as he began leading Vanille in the direction of the Inn. "But when it does we'll show Lightning how great these things can be". Vanille hummed in agreement and giggled as Snow ruffled her hair as they stepped inside.

oOo

The sun had set and the celebrations had finally gotten underway. Much to Lightning's annoyance. It was hard to relax with all the noise. She groaned and snapped the book she was reading shut and dared to look out the window. The streets were alive with light. The noise of happy chatter and up beat music reached her ears and the boom of fireworks over head caught her attention, the sparks lightning up the blank sky with flashes of red and white. She watched the street below curiously and was so absorbed in the scene below her that she actually jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

She turned and quickly sat herself in a seat next to the small table in the centre of the room, far from the window. "Come in. It's open" She called in response and watched as the door creaked open to reveal Snow.

"I didn't know you were still up" Snow said as he approached her and took the seat opposite hers.

"It's difficult to sleep with all this noise" Lightning replied quickly. Eager to get rid of the man as quickly as possible Lightning added "And why are you here?"

Snow shrugged again and pulled out a clear plastic bag. Lightning eyed it suspiciously as he placed it on the table in front of her. On closer inspection it was filled with a light pink substance. She slowly reached down and picked the bag up, turning it over in her hands.

"What's this" She asked slowly and frowned as Snow slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean 'What's this'?" He asked almost angrily. "You're telling me you don't know what Candy floss is?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed "Candy… Floss?" She repeated slowly.

Snow nodded "Yeeees, I mean your hair is the same colour as it, I would have thought you at least had an idea of what it is" He grinned as Lightning glared at him, she always hated comments about her unusual hair.

Snow snatched the bag away from her and tore it open. He pulled some of the fluffy sweet off and popped it in his mouth. He then gave it back to Lightning.

"Now you try" He insisted "Go on it's not poisonous"

Lightning just looked down at candy floss blankly and Snow sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat and got up from the chair before slowly walking away.

When he was at the door her turned just in time to see Lightning nervously put some of the candy in her mouth. He grinned at left the room and was only just half way down the hall when Lightning's voice stopped him.

"Snow!"

He turned to look at her and was pleased to see another small piece of Candy floss in her hand, ready for her too eat.

"You're heading back down to the festival right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Can… Can I come with you?" She asked quietly, almost nervously.

Snow smiled brightly and nodded. "Like I'm going to say 'no'"

Lightning gave him a rare smile and the two headed downstairs where Vanille was waiting.

oOo

**Zico:** And it's done! Hope you enjoyed and please remember to R&R.


End file.
